teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans Season 7
More season to the crossover between Teen Titans and Battle Brawlers, with the human Bakugan here! Characters Teen Titans: * Robin * Starfire * Beast Boy * Raven * Cyborg Battle Brawlers: * Dan Kuso * Runo Misaki * Marucho Marukura * Julie Makimoto * Shun Kazami Human Guardian Bakugan: * Drago (Human Form) * Tigrerra (Human Form) * Preyas (Human Form) * Gorem (Human Form) * Skyress (Human Form) Former Villains: * Jinx * Masquerade * Hydranoid (Human Form) Villains: * Ra's al Ghul the new Doom Being (Main antagonist) * Ra's al Ghul's Doom Beings ** Fourtress (First Slave) (Doom Being's Ghul Form) ** Tentaclear (Second Slave) (Doom Being's Ghul Form) ** Sirenoid (Third Slave) (Doom Being's Ghul Form) ** Cycloid (Fourth Slave) (Doom Being's Ghul Form) ** Harpus (Fifth Slave) (Doom Being's Ghul Form) ** The Fifth Paladin (Ra al Ghul's Human Servants) (Human Form) ** Hal-G ** Naga (Human Form) * Doom Beinx Luthor (Formerly Lex Luthor) * Masquerestro (Formerly Sinestro) * Chan Lizmo (Formerly Gizmo) * Julioth (Formerly Mammoth) * Klaus von Heykkyd (Formerly Kyd Wykkyd) * Billy Gilberous (Formerly Billy Numerous) * Kombee More (Formerly See-More) * Chan Lee (Controlled) * Julio Santana (Controlled) * Klaus von Hertzon (Controlled) * Billy Gilbert (Controlled) * Komba O'Charlie (Controlled) * Green Goblin * Sierra (Formerly Terra) * Lord Darkar Markov (Mutated King of Markovia) (Sierra's Father) * Mag Mel (Mutated Gundalian Barodius) * Razenoid (Human Form) * Icy (Formerly Shadow Master) (Since from "Adventures of Max", but as Shadow Master) * Darcy (Mutated Brother of Shadow Master) (Icy's Brother) * Stormy (Mutated Brother of Shadow Master) (Icy's Brother) * Hildy (Icy's only sister, possibly mutated sibling of Shadow Master) * Gramorr (Formerly Hydron, the former Prince of Vestal) (Possibly, Human Form) (Formerly, Vestal) * Keld (Formerly Zenoheld) (Mutated Vestal Form) (Gramorr's Father) * Human Krakix (Formerly, Anubias the Artificial Gundalian) * Human Lythirus (Formerly, Sellon the Artificial Neathian) * Human Dharak (Formerly, Wiseman as human and Coredegon as Mechtogan, the real human form) * Gilleaper (Gill's Bakugan Form, Formerly Reaper) (Masquerade's Former Guardian Bakugan, now Human Krakix's Guardian Bakugan) * Stoicaserman (Stoica's Bakugan Form, Formerly Laserman) (Masquerade's Former Common Bakugan, now the only Guardian Bakugan for the Human Lythirus) * Barury (Barodius' Bakugan Form, Formerly Fury) (Human Dharak's Guardian Bakugan) * Valtor (Mutated Vestal Form, Formerly Shadow Prove) * Zyirlene (Mutated Vestal Form, Formerly Mylene Farrow) * Doomer * Zaterra * Mephistopheles "Mephisto" Zaterian * Praxinapheles "Praxina" Zaterian * Chaos Beings ** Baulthazard ** Kallabocka ** Taico-Sek ** Ayn-Ayn ** Becha-Moi ** Zaterraface ** Mikoto ** Daihara Uezo ** Mack the Knife ** Bowyer the Bow ** Yaridovich the Lance ** Exor the Sword ** Smithy the Hammer ** Axem the Battle Ax * Zaterra Guards * Serena Lepapillon "Cell" * Fridha Plinkseza "Frieza" * Buuminga * Vaders * Mauls * Emperor Zaterranous * N.E.X. Buster * Kalkatine * Lord Dookan * Lord Maulder * Lord Vadaul * Vextos * Vextorina * Vexto Guards * N. Apollione Bun-Apparthie * N. Apoll Guards * Shredder the Grand Destroyer of Chaos * Cat Pound * Shark Face * Dark Kurai * Hyudora the Destroyer